1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protector modules for use with communication systems and more particularly relates to solid state protector modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power protection modules for use in communication systems are commonly inserted into connector blocks to protect communication lines from power surges. However, the conventional modules have many moving parts including mechanical springs that can make assembly difficult and cumbersome. Furthermore, in the event of a power surge, the complexities of the conventional protector modules often unduly delay the surge protection until after damage has already been done to the communications equipment connected thereto.